Mobster Mayhem
by Shepn
Summary: A hired gun is on a killing spree. Beckett and Castle must find the killer before another body is found.
1. Chapter 1

**Quiet Before the Storm**

The loft was quiet, peaceful even; it was after eleven so Alexis was deep in here zees. The only thing audible in the room was the quiet ticking of the sleek wall clock. Martha, his dear mother, was usually reading about now in the living room while enjoying a late night toddy; however, no noise reached his ears from that direction.

The quiet of the evening had settled into him, he felt a sudden wave of drowsiness come over him. Coffee he needed coffee and he needed a snack, some sugar to keep him going. _Cookies_, he thought and remembered observing Alexis baking some after dinner.

With a plan in place to exploit the product of his innocent daughters labor, Castle leaned forward to place the laptop onto the desk. The screen saver had kicked in minutes ago, the text "You should be writing" was flying across the screen.

As he left his office he scanned the living room for signs of his mother. The drink glass lay on the coffee table with a copy of People magazine nearby; but his mother was nowhere to be seen. _Early night? She must not be feeling well._ He mused as continued into the kitchen.

The counters were clean and the sink empty, Alexis of course. _That girl needs to have more fun._ With that thought firmly in mind he opened the fridge door to find a note scrawled over the cellophane wrapped cookies. He frowned as he read it quickly.

DO NOT EAT, FOR SCHOOL PARTY AC

P.S. THIS MEANS YOU DAD.

Surprised and disappointed at his daughters scrawled warning he considered whether or not to risk her wrath. Choosing to play it safe, he closed the fridge and decided to call it a night. He turned to leave the kitchen when he heard Detective Becketts voice calling from his pocket "Coming Castle?" Since she wasnt here with him he knew it must be his phone.

Taking the phone from his pocket he fingered the accept button. "Is it murder most foul?" he cackled into the phone. "Nice Castle, I am so happy that bad people of the world can keep you amused," before he could respond she continued "and yes there is a murder at 3rd and east 25th; coming castle?" He laughed at her usual line, "KB, I am so there."

* * *

Rick arrived at the crime scene and was waived through the police cordon. He quickly parked his Aston Martin DBS next to the MEs corpsemobile. He quickly exited his car and approached the back of Detective Becketts more modest sedan where he procured two pairs latex gloves from the open trunk.

"Really Castle," Beckett appeared from the other side of her vehicle, "You drove the sex machine here?" Castle smiled cheekily, "Actually I think of it as my Secret Agent car; but, I like your name better, would you care for a ride?" She groaned rolling her eyes while castle pulled both pairs of gloves on. "Not tonight darling, I have a headache," she quipped with a wink. "Saucy," he leers at her with an eyebrow perched higher than the other, "tomorrow night it is!" Becket tone dipped into her serious voice, "I would love to toss this ball back and forth with you all morning, but I have work to do."

Beckett left him there and approached the crime scene. Esposito detached himself from the crowd formed at the cordon and walked toward Beckett with hand raised and called "Yo, Beckett". Beckett hearing him changed course. When they got closer she asked, "Crowd see anything?" Esposito rubbed his temple with one hand and flipped through his notes with the other. "No one saw what happened to our vic; though several said they heard gunshots." She nodded, "Any concrete number on the shots fired?" He shook his head, "One guy said four, but another woman said three, even had one loon said he heard ten rounds." Beckett responded intrigued by the strange number, "the guy who heard ten rounds fired, you sure hes crazy?" Esposito grinned, "Oh yeah, it was barrister Jim." Beckett nodded her head in understanding.

"Whoa," castle spoke up, "who is barrister Jim? There has to be story behind that name." Esposito responded, "nuh-uh, he used to be a lawyer; supposedly he didnt want to split his wealth with his ex-wife and gave everything away and now lives on the street." Castle shook his head, "I have one word for the man pre-nup. " "Very romantic Castle," Beckett continued, "Ok, Esposito see if you can help Ryan find the impact points maybe we can get an accurate number." Before either man could respond she was off again.

"Lanie, what do you have for me tonight?" Beckett asked. The ME stood up from her crouched position and then knuckled her back as she arched it. "Doll, I have a dead white boy with 45 slug in his ass, but dont ask me for C.O.D. cause I aint got it yet," she complained and resumed her position inspecting the body. "He was shot in the Ass?" Castle chimed in with a laugh. Beckett scowled, "Im so glad we can be here to amuse you Castle." He feigned hurt feelings, "You malign me madam, its just that if I wanted to kill a guy the gluts are that last place my gun would be aimed. " Lanie eyed castle and said, "Congratulations Castle, now you know why I havent found cause of death. " Castle continued, "What If the guy who shot him isnt the guy who killed him?"

Beckett sighed, "an interesting idea Castle but we dont like to speculate, it makes us look bad when were wrong. So how about we wait until we get some more evidence." Castle shrugged, "Ok, but you have to admit theres more to the story here than this crime scene is saying."

* * *

It was three in the morning before the detectives started for their vehicles. The body had left for the morgue an hour before with a very annoyed ME along for the ride. Castle followed Beckett back to her car when Beckett turned on him. "Following me home Castle?" Castle grinned, "Is that an offer Detective?" He didnt give her a chance to respond, "Actually, I wanted invite you to dinner this Friday evening. You should know both Alexis and Martha have missed you terribly; they have been looking for a chance to catch up with you."

Beckett threw castle a calculating grin, "Uh huh, you sure youre not just using your family as an excuse?" He drew closer to Beckett, dropping his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Is it that obvious?" She tilted her had to put her mouth to his ear, "yes, but on one condition." "Anything", he returned snappily. She sneakily reached up and grabbed his other ear. Castle yelped, "Apples Apples, sheesh." Beckett glared at him, "Never call me madam."

AUTHORS NOTE

This is my second attempt at fan fiction; my first was a miserable failure. Of course we all know ABC owns this Castle stuff. Thanks for reading, and thanks even more for reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dinner At The Castles**

"Alexis?" Castle called out, as he used the back of his calf muscle to close the oven door. The oven mitts were doing an adequate job protecting his hands but the heat coming from the broiler tray was getting uncomfortably warm. Alexis called from upstairs, "Dad, I'm on the phone with Courteney, I'll be down soon."

He placed the tray across two trivets to cool and then stowed the mitts. He turned back to the stovetop and stirred the greens when the microwave alarm went off. Covering the greens turned toward the microwave and removed its contents. The cauliflower was removed from the microwaveable tray and then drained. Afterwards it was placed into the waiting food processor to be joined by just the right amount of cream cheese.

Standing to attention Castle addressed the contents of the food processor, "Any last words?" The stubborn cauliflower remained silent to the end. "Then I salute you sir;" with that he mashed the start button on the food processor and laughed maniacally to the sound of cauliflower being pureed out of existence. Alexis had come down the stairs wearing a tolerant smile, "Executing the produce again?" He tilted his head at her and gave her a whimsical grin, "They asked for it."

She only shook her head at him, "What did you need dad? " Castle quickly looked at the kitchen clock, and back to her, "I am running out of time honey, would you set the table for me?" Alexis acquiesced with a smile and began preparing the dining room table. Relieved that he had one less thing to worry about he turned back to continue preparing the meal for the evening.

"It smells amazing dad, and I love your mashed cauliflower." He passed a quick smile to his daughter and returned to work on the evening meal. "Thanks pumpkin, and wait till you taste the Steak Diane, I got the recipe from Andre. You remember him?" Alexis smiled at her father's exuberant manner, "of course, but you know my memory of him is getting quite foggy as it has been awhile since you last took me to see him at L'usine de sauce." Alexis sighed and then feigned a pout over the obvious parental neglect.

Castle would have none of it, "You don't fool me for a second daughter of mine. Given a choice between L'usine and Five Guys, I know what you would choose." She tilted her head and jammed up her face, "Well duh, the food tastes better and you get a heck of a lot more of it." He was about to continue with their verbal sparring when the doorbell rang out. "Could you get that?"

Alexis darted to the front door and opened it with a wide smile on her face. "Detective Beckett, welcome to our humble home." Kate quirked her mouth raised an eyebrow at the young woman. Alexis chuckled in response, "Ok, welcome to our not so humble home." Kate walked in the door, "Thank you Alexis," the quirky mouth having been supplanted with a genuine grin.

The teen then surprised Kate when she went in for a hug. Kate adapted quickly to her mood and wrapped her arms around the teen and drew her in to complete the hug. Alexis continued, "It so nice to have you here," and released the hug and relieved Kate of her coat and bag. "You're going to absolutely love dinner tonight; dad went all out. " Alexis turned to open the closet and hang up the coat, and then placed the bag on the entry table where other hand bags belonging to the Castle women slumbered.

Castle came out of the kitchen with a welcoming smile. Kate returned the smile with one of her own and proffering a bottle of Pinot Noir she knew he liked. "Welcome Detective," nodding at her choice in wine he smiled, "would you mind opening it so that it can breathe. " Nodding, Kate went to the drawer where she knew the corkscrew lived; once acquired, she used the device to deftly remove the cork. Mission accomplished, she placed bottle in a safe place where it was unlikely to find harm. Castle quashed the satisfied, cat that ate the canary, grin that had bloomed across his face. The pleasure of watching Kate fitting into his family so completely and comfortably warmed his heart.

"Thanks, now if you could pour us some of the Pinot Grigio from the fridge we can relax a bit before we sit down. Alexis, what do you want to drink?" Alexis, having finished the table, was now sitting on a barstool watching her father and Kate. "Sierra Mist, but I can get it," her father winked at her, "sure you wouldn't prefer this excellent vintage?" Alexis looked at her father, "Remember, my old soul can wait." Castle simply shook his head. Kate took a more aggressive stance, "Attempting to serve alcohol to a minor Castle?" He slowly entered her space so that his face was only inches from hers, "I wonder, have you ever consumed alcohol before you were of age?" Kate smiled back, "Nice deflection Castle, maybe I should book you." Kate moved ever so slowly forward until her lips were almost touching his. Rick's only response was a dangerous glitter in his eyes, "Maybe you should book yourself while your at it, seeing as how you have only proven your own guilt through your silence."

Alexis noticed Kate giving her father a weary frown. She almost laughed at what her father did next, he covered his ears with both hands and whispered "apples". Kate's response to her father's silliness was unexpected; she grinned. Seeing Kate grin, her father dropped his hands and had a matching grin of his own. Obviously, they were sharing a private joke. The playfulness of the adults had two effects on the teen. First was the feeling of relief expressed in a quiet sigh, and second was a growing affection for the Detective. She'd been hoping for a long time that her father would find the right woman who could make him happy. Alexis was convinced that Detective Beckett was just the woman for the job.

"Earth to Alexis; come in Alexis." Alexis snapped out of her reverie, "Yes?" Castle looked meaningfully at his daughter, "where were you?" She sat down not wanting to answer the question, "what did you want dad?" Castle sighed, "Could you go tell your grandmother that we are about to sit down; thank you."

"No need children, I have arrived we can now begin the feast." Castle looked dourly at his mother as she swept into the room, and asked in a subservient tone "Can I pour you a glass of wine mother?" She responded with a breezy wave of the hand and smiled. "Thank you darling that would be lovely," she continued in the next breath, "Detective Beckett, always a pleasure to have you here my dear." Kate was smiling, in part due to Castle's act and part due to the Castle Matriarch's dramatic airs, "Thank you Martha, I am happy to be here."

The four of them sat down to a pleasant meal filled with lively conversation. Castle spent the meal regaling all of them with tall tales of his adventures with Detective Beckett. Kate responded with knowing smirks and laughing retorts. Martha and Alexis shared secret smiles full of hope for the dynamic duo.

At the end of the evening, Castle escorted Kate to the door. "Thank you Castle, for a memorable evening. Oh and the food was to die for, apparently you are good for more than just annoying me." She winked at him as she donned her coat and picked up her bag. "I can do even more, if you would only let me," he delivered with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Not tonight, tiger. ", she paused and reaching up she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good night." He was surprised, and secretly delighted, by the small kiss. He responded in their fashion, "No detective, until tomorrow." With one backward smile she left his apartment, and Rick could only close the door behind her.

* * *

AN: It all belongs to ABC, I only play in their sandbox. Sorry, I forgot about this awhile ago and I had most of this waiting to be posted. I appreciate the kind remarks and the tips; not sure how one goes about getting a beta reader. Again sorry for the long wait.


End file.
